This invention relates to a collapsible framework, for example for use as a space divider and support for publicity or information material in temporary exhibitions and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such a collapsible framework which comprises a plurality of spars pivotally connected with hub members and, where appropriate, with one another, to form a two-dimensionally expanding linkage. Such a framework is herein referred to as being "of the kind specified".
Collapsible frameworks of the kind specified are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,560, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible framework of the kind specified.